


Enchanted Berries

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves, F/M, Quest for Erebor, Tolkien Dwarves - Freeform, edibles, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: Summary: The reader and Thorin are scouting ahead when it is decided they should eat a snack they grab what Thorin believes is a blackberry, and it is, but its an enchanted one making them high like a marijuana edible. Gets hella cuddly. Short, fun, goal is fluffy. Song is Cinnamon Girl by Lana del Rey
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Enchanted Berries

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while listening to Lana del Rey high on a kinda weaknedible. I completely understand if you are anti weed but i'm clearly not and it is completely legal in washington state at my age. Not even waiting for sober on the this proof read. So many body parts with “fore” in them

As you walked you started to feel weird, almost slow motion. It was nearly impossible to concentrate on something but also when she did it grabbed her full attention. She felt nice. Smiley. High? She wondered why she felt that way. Thorin seemed fine so it couldn’t have those funny tasting black berries they’d had about an hour or maybe as a Dwarf it didn’t affect him the same way it did her. She giggled at a squirrel hopping along branches in the tree. Thorin looked at you then the squirrel then you and actually smiled! Maybe he was feeling it you thought.

His movements seemed strange. But you knew your movements were unquestionably strange, your movements seemed like a sway, and the harder you concentrated on doing stuff the harder it became to do. Except walking that you could do forever. You were zoned into your footsteps falling in front of you that you didn’t notice Thorin stopping right in front of you, bumping into him. He stumbled forward and turned around while you were bent over with laughter, his dazed face was so funny and cute! Then Thorin started to laugh and from there the two of your laughter grew louder and heartier, laughing at each other's laughs until you both fell backwards and stared pointing at each other thinking this was the funniest thing in the world.

Finally calming down and both flopping onto your backs next to each other giggling. Thorin giggling! He was so cute and happy laying there you could not help but smile wider than possibly ever had before. The two of you laid there on the road happily watching the tree branches swaying in the wind. After a bit you sat up moving against a tree looking straight up at the branches, slowly closing your eyes. After a bit you accidentally started singing a bit under your breathe growing in volume:

“There's things I wanna say to you  
But I'll just let you live  
Like if you hold me without hurting me  
You'll be the first who ever did  
There's things I wanna talk about  
But better not to keep  
But if you hold me without hurting me  
You'll be the first who ever did”   
You sang thinking about Thorin and his grumpy tough shell. Suddenly remembering your mistake, you shuffled to a stand looking towards him apologizing. Only to see the usual grumpy dwarf just laying there smiling up at you.   
“That was beautiful, your voice is wonderful, it is a bit different than most of the songs I have heard”  
“It’s from my world, we should get back to camp before I embarrass myself more. I’m pretty sure we’re close.” Giving him your hand to help him up, and he doesn’t let go.  
“We are, just over that big hill” he groans. He holds up your hand that he is holding “for safety, so we don’t get separated while in this state.” All you could manage to do was giggle at him in response. The two of you finally got back to the camp and got many strange looks while Thorin explained the enchanted berry incident. The two of you sat down together on the ground next to the fire giggling into each other at the company, mostly Dwalin who constantly glared back making the two of you laugh even harder. At one point being so close that your foreheads were touching and you were holding eachothers arms. After the laughter sizzled down the two of you stayed like that for a few seconds making you giggle and pulling back but still holding arms. Without you for support Thorin laid down onto his back, his hand slipping to your hand from your forearm.   
“I should probably try to sleep now,” you said.  
“Yes you probably should, you do not have to move though, you are welcome to stay here” Thorin smiled up at you. You laid down on your back next to him and stared up at the stars, drifting asleep holding his hand.  
-  
When you awoke in the morning you curled into him, with one of his arms under your head and the other holding you close. Feeling his beard and lips against your forehead you happily fell back asleep.


End file.
